rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
House Arke
House Arke is the ruling family of Worldmeet City, central capital of the Arke’s Universe. History Formation We do not truly know what happened in the time of the Shifts, but we have the records left over by ancient House Arke members. In ancient times, the original patriarch of House Arke, Arke Riven, was given the divine destiny to rule the Arkeverse, by an ancient god, creator of this universe. He united the warring factions of the Arkeverse, and established a city on the place where all worlds were united as one. The five Noble Bloodlines were descended from the five warriors who followed behind him. Duty Each generation of Arke family members were gifted with different superpowers, ranging from deadly aim to element manipulation. As well as governing the city, the Arke family members must also head its military and city guard, the Iron Elite. The Iron Elite is composed entirely of Arke family members, Noble Bloodline members, or people with aberrant powersets. Traditions While commoner names are ordered first name before surname, Arke and Noble members put surname before first name, a symbol of nobility. At birth, noble names are chosen from a special naming ceremony, where the gods are consulted with a special ritual. Dark Citadel This war was started when a mysterious armored figure named Lord Peregrinus raised a dark fortress on the edges of the Wasteland, and hordes of undead started pouring out. House Arke was about a few hundred members strong at that time, but by the end of the war, they had been reduced to a handful, and has not recovered to this day. Many Iron Elite were lost, as well as thousands of lives. War of the Technomarchs Before this war, the people of Worldmeet City had technology at around Renaissance era. This was all changed when an army of robots poured in from another dimension, each armed with weapons never before seen by man. Since the end of this war was relatively recently, many technological advancements are still uncommon, though not unknown. Recent Events Recently, the youngest scion of the House disappeared soon after he was born, believed kidnapped. Every year on the eve of his disappearance, the House holds a vigil in the Square to honor him, believing him dead. In truth, he is very much alive, though unaware of his destiny, and his heritage. Members Arke Detren The current patriarch of House Arke, he has been so for the last hundred years. This is because of his ability, the power to not age, nor to be physically injured. Magic is his only weakness, though he tries to avoid it at all costs. Arke Nizo The son of the last patriarch of House Arke, Arke Nizo has been good friends with Detren since their childhood. His gift is the dvination, though he is old and dying, so it has considerably weakened since he was young. Arke Galen The oldest heir to House Arke, he is athletic and competitive, he seeks combat and glory above all else. His power is the ability to teleport to any place in the world, at will. Both Nizo and Detren believe he is fit to become patriarch. Arke Teyifae The second oldest heir to House Arke, she is smart and cool-headed. However, she is not in the line for the throne, due to sexist tendencies. Her ability is to lift objects with her mind, telekinesis. Arke Wenzer The third oldest heir to House Arke, he is completely unpowered. Due to this, the other members of his family have hidden him from public view, resulting in his resentment for his family. However, he has trained in many combat styles to make up for this, though he was denied entrance into the Iron Elite. Arke Aesolon This is the youngest member of House Arke, and was kidnapped years ago. Nobody knows where he is, or who he is, now. Category:Arkeus’s Universe